A voice analysis technology for analyzing characteristics of voices such as a pitch, an intensity, or a beat has been known. As an example of this voice analysis technology, for example, in PTL 1, a technology for obtaining a signal component of each pitch in a voice signal has been described. Further, for example, in PTL 2, a technology for determining a root of a chord on the basis of voice signals has been described. In addition, a technology for specifying as a beat an attack portion in which a sound volume changes rapidly has also been known.